Lucy's Fallen
by Kathrine Tanks
Summary: Virgo is evil and defeating Lucy, until one of Lucy's old friendish person appears to help her. this is my first ever fan fiction so please go easy on me. Hope you enjoy.


**This story takes place on the anime timeline, when the spirits are trying to gain freedom from their owners. **

_Lucy's P.O.V._

I hit the hard ground with amazing force. My body was aching all over, yet I knew that I could not give up,all my spirits are counting on me to help them. I struggle to get up, when I see black boots near me.

"Don't you love this holy punishment that I am giving you? Nobody will be able to save you this time I'm afraid," laughed a voice that belonged to my celestial spirit, Virgo the Virgin.

"Virgo please stop this madness. I want to help you, but you have to let me try," I begged desperately. The truth was that without my spirits, I am not that strong, definitely not strong enough to defeat Virgo.

"Now it is time for you to receive the punishment above all punishments. It is the punishment of death!" Virgo laughed. She raised her whip, smiled maliciously, and brought it down on me.

It was as if time froze. I could see the whip bearing down on my fragile and broken frame, but it was as if I was not that girl on the ground, but a being floating above, watching the scene from the sky.

"You don't have to die, you know that I can save you," spoke a hauntingly familiar voice from behind me.

"I can't let you out, who knows what you will do to the world. You are evil and a monster and you can't be trusted no matter what lies you tell me," I retorted without turning around.

"What did your mother tell you that? You trusted me many times before and I didn't do anything evil or malicious. You even said that I was your best friend once. You're unwilling to let me save you because of the lies the King of Spirits told to your ancestors, the lies that have been passed down for generations. Please Lucy I cannot let you die, yet without you letting me out, I cannot help you survive," the man said, pleading with me.

It was true, what he said. When I was just a little child, before I even had my first key, I would go into the garden and send for him, we would play for hours, until my mother found me and he had to go away. We would do this often, and nobody would know that I summoned him out of my magic, other than that when he was there, my eyes were no longer brown, but a brilliant shade of the purest marigold. They were like light itself, he would tell me.

Then one day my mother found me, and saw my eyes. She then took me away from the garden and up to her room. There she told me of the fallen, and of my heritage. She told me I descended from a long line of beings, all who had the power to send for the Fallen.

The Fallen, she said, were a group of spirits that refused to have keys and become servants of any Celestial Spirit Wizard who got their hands on them. Because of their refusal of their king, they were thrown from the Spirit World. They were furious, and decided to create their own world, the Underworld. They abandoned their old names and titles, and became different forms of evil. They were locked in the Underworld by the Celestial Spirit Wizards, except one special spirit wizard who tried to reason with the others. In return of that act, the Fallen agreed to follow and protect her descendants, which included me.

"They are the reason for so many tragedies, you cannot trust them Lucy. The Fallen that you have played with is their leader, Lucifer. If you accidentally let him out of the bonds that I have formed and chained him in, not only will he be free, but so will all the other Fallen," my mother told me," Promise me that you will not let him out again. He will be there in your head because you are connected, but don't let him into the real world."

I promised her, shocked about the true identity of my friend, and just as I have promised her, I never called upon him again.

"You are Fallen Lucifer, I cannot trust you or any of your people," I replied as I watched the frozen face of Virgo, locked in what looked like pure bliss.

"You know that is a lie, just like you know that I would not hurt you as long as I exist," Lucifer growled," Turn around and look me in the eye and tell me that you believe that I would hurt you and your friends Lucy, and I will leave you alone and let you die."

But I knew that I could not do that, if I turned around and saw him, I would break down. So instead I said," Tell me in one word why I should trust you and call upon you again after so long, why I should risk the entire world to save myself."

Silence. Then he said so softly that at first I thought that I had just imagined it," Natsu."

I knew that I could not deny it. If I died, then he would blame himself for not being there to protect me. He had already seen me, or a version of me, die already, and I knew that I cannot put him through that again.

I sighed, and time started again. My eyes flew open and I saw Virgo's smiles turn into astonishment and fear when she saw them. Then a being flew into her and made her crash into the ground.

"I'm sorry please don't punish me, please," Virgo begged hysterically.

I stumbled over and looked into her eyes. Her face filled with fear she began to shake all over. As I bent down to put the key to force her back into the Celestial Spirit world, I heard her whisper," It's you. I can't believe it. It's you."

I pressed the key to her forehead and she disappeared in a flash of light and turned to my helper. "You've changed Lucifer," I said taking my first look at him in what felt like forever.

He did change. He still had is ink black hair, but where it was neatly put in a pony tail before, now it was shorter and covered one eye. He was incredibly pale, but his eyes were the same as ever. Blood red with a face that looks like he was up to mischief. A pair of raven black wings spread from his back, and he wore black skinny jeans along with a skull shirt. My eyes lingered on his necklace, a black choker that held a crystal heart just over the nape of his neck. A dark tattoo peaked out of his shirt.

"Your one to talk Lucy. I'm guessing that you're going for the 'not a princess look' now?" he replied looking me over. From the look on his face I guess he approves.

I sigh," The next spirit Virgo sees she is going to tell about this," I said looking at myself in my reflection. I feel as if it were a stranger looking back at me. Virgo was afraid and I knew why. I reached up and touched my face. I sighed again. They were back, my golden eyes.


End file.
